Talitha Malfoy
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Talitha "Tali" Narcissa Prewett (née Malfoy) born 9th December 1977 is a pure-blood witch, the only daughter and first child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) and the elder sister of Lyra and Draco Malfoy. The daughter of a Death Eater, Talitha was raised to believe strongly in the importance of blood putity. She attended Hogwarts from 1989 to 1996 and was sorted into Slytherin house, much to her traditionally Slytherin family's delight. Unfortunately for Lucius Malfoy, his teachings of 'blood purity' didn't survive Talitha having contact with the wider wizarding world. It became rapidly apparent to her that muggle-borns appeared just as proficient as anyone, much more so than her in several cases. Furthermore, Talitha failed to get along with the 'right' members of her own house, also liking very much the 'wrong' people from other houses, most notably the Weasley twins. However, this later got her in trouble with her family as she was befriending the "Wrong sort of people" (i.e muggle-borns and blood traitors), she was behaving as a 'blood traitor' herself, much to the disappointment (and anger) of her father. As a result, she left her home after her fifth year and stayed with her friends, at this point the situation at home having escalated too far for her to feel safe at home. During the Second Wizarding War, Talitha assisted the Muggle-Born Network by helping smuggle people out of the Voldemort-run Ministry, and to a series of safe-houses. At Hogwarts, Talitha performed about averagely, with her best subjects being transfiguration and potions, with her particular talent being in potions and transfiguration relating to illusions and disguise and causing general mischeif. Upon leaving school she'd go on to join, and develop, the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office into a larger office, with a large arm focusing on de-cursing maliciously placed items (often from the wars), rather than just interfering with other more benign enchanted items. As a result, it became a far more important (and more dangerous) job, possibly requiring better grades and pay, much similar to that of a curse-breaker. However, while Talitha is very driven in her career, she does make sure she has the time to spend with her family, while still trying to balance out her ambition for greater success. Biography Early life Talitha was the first daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Mafoy (née Black), who were both born into old, wealthy pure-blood families, and the older sister of Lyra and Draco Malfoy. Through her mother, Talitha was a descendant of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the great-great-great granddaughter of Phineas Nigellus Black. Both the Malfoys and the Blacks had traditionally been in Slytherin House for centuries and strongly disapproved of any relatives who did not follow this tradition. Suprisingly this would prove to be the only tradition Talitha succeeded in filfilling, other than her name. The House of Black (Talitha's maternal family) has a tradition of naming their children after stars or constellations; this tradition was continued for both Talitha and her younger brother. Talitha (Iota Ursae Majoris) being a star in the Ursa Major constellation. The Malfoys were very proud of their pure-blood and social status; until 1996, they were able to maintain a respectable public image while being allied with Lord Voldemort. Lucius was a Death Eater who avoided imprisonment in Azkaban following the First Wizarding War by claiming that he had been under the Imperius Curse, while Narcissa merely agreed with the ideology of pure-blood supremacy. The Malfoys spoiled their children, giving them the best of everything as far as material possessions go. The only price was following the family’s traditional hatred for Muggles, Muggle borns, half breeds, and blood trators; in short, prejudice against anyone who was not a pure-blood witch or wizard, or anyone who supports these types of people. Hogwarts years First year When Talitha went to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies in 1989, she purchased a marmalade tabby cat, which she called Romulus. She was re-introduced to Augustus Nott (the elder brother of Theodore Nott) by her father; in the hopes they would become friends. Talitha, however, had always disliked him, finding them somehow both arrogant and dull. Second Year Third Year Fourth Year Fifth Year Sixth Year Seventh Year Later Life Etymology Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Female OC Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Female Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Pure-Blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Authors Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Prewett Family Category:Malfoy Family Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Muggle-Born Network